


Entrancing

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 16</p>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://deansmistress22.livejournal.com/">deansmistress22</a>: Once Upon a Time, Hook/Emma/Huntsman, "Entrancing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deansmistress22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deansmistress22).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

Emma woke to find she wasn’t alone in her bed. She carefully leaned over to see who it was and gasped.

Shit. _Hook?_ What the hell was he doing in her bed? Emma tried to remember something, anything, but her mind was blank. 

A movement behind her caused her to jump. There was a _third_ person in her bed? Seriously? She turned to see who it was. She blinked. “Graham?” 

“Emma.” He focused his entrancing eyes on her as Hook awoke. 

Suddenly Emma gasped and sat bolt upright. She was alone. It was only a dream.


End file.
